Moonlight
by geefairytales
Summary: A story about a girl named Ellie and her journey to find answers about her bloodline. She gets help from none other than Jack Frost. See how their relationship develop from pure hate to something more. - JACK X OC -
1. Floating snow

Hi guys!

**This is my_ first_ story about a girl named Ellie and her journey to find answers about her bloodline. ****She gets help from none other than Jack Frost. ****See how their relationship develop from pure hate to something more.**

**THIS STORY HAPPENS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE MOVIE 'RISE OF THE GUARDIANS'.**

Be nice guys,I'm new at writing fanfic!

**And always open for reviews!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Floating snow

* * *

The moon.

It's the most mysterious and beautiful thing I know.

I always wondered who else in the world would stare at the moon like I am staring at it right now. I didn't even blink. I just loved staring at it when I wanted to be lost for a second. Forgetting every trouble and every problem I have.

I took my phone out of my pocket and swiped it upwards so the camera application would start. I tried to get a clear detailed shot of the moon before I snapped the picture.

"Pretty." I whispered.

The apartment I live in was a small place. Everything was in one room,from the kitchen to the bedroom. The only separate room I had was the bathroom. But I was pretty happy with it and never complained. Not even when my warm water wouldn't work for a few days or when the elevator broke down,for months. I do, however, have to add that I live at the top floor of the building and that building is 10 floors up.

The most amazing thing about my apartment is that I had a secret little door next to the entrance of my place. That little door takes me to the rooftop. A flat open space where I put a table, chair and some Christmas lights to make it cozy. I call it my _hideout_. I would sit there for hours staring at the sky and wishing...no,hoping for something exciting to happen in my life.

I felt my phone buzzing in my hand while I was still staring at the moon. Without taking my eyes off it, I pressed the phone to my ear and answered with a nonchalant

"Yeah."

"Ellie! Ellie! You better be on your way to my place! You promised you would come to the party remember!" Shouted a voice in desperation from the other side of the line. It was my best friend,Kate. "I swear missy,if you're not here in 10 minutes I'm going to kill you. I know you hate parties and I know you don't like people since you're socially awkward like that but please—"

"Will you stop freaking out? I was just about to leave. Putting my shoes on as we speak." I lied. "I'll find you when I get there,just stop freaking out. I bet you're being an amazing host." I lied again with a small smirk on my face.

"Amazing? I've got the whole school in my house which is way more than I even invited!" Her voice started with shouting and ended with a high-pitched panicked voice.

I ended the call by once again telling her I'll be there soon as I turned and went downstairs to put on my shoes and go.

I love my best friend but when it comes to a social status in highschool, she...well,let's just say she tried her best and failed every single time. Me on the other hand couldn't care less about my popularity. As Kate called it, I'm socially awkward.

As I walked down the streets I could feel the snow crushing under my boots. I love that sound. It's the sound of winter, and for some odd reason I love the cold more than any of the other seasons. In the distance I saw a woman with some groceries trying to walk to her house. She slipped on the icy sidewalk and the groceries flew everywhere. I ran up to her in a very unattractive way sliding one boot after the other instead of just running.

"Are you ok?" I said exhausted.

Hey,running on icy sidewalks is not my thing. In general, anything that has to do with exercise is not my thing.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." She looked at me with a gaze, "Shouldn't you be wearing something more warm?" As she spoke, the air that came out of her mouth thickened. A sign it was freezing

I was wearing tight dark jeans, my batman sweater and some snowboots. Not very fashionable to say the least. I helped her get back up and started picking up what seemed like tomatoes covered in snow and mud.

"Oh no I'm fine,I like the cold," I said "and I have a scarf in my bag just in case."

She took the tomatoes out of my hand and put them back in the paper bag.

"Alright then,suit yourself." She started walking towards her front door, "I would wear that scarf though, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Frost."

She waved a thankyou before she closed the door.

"Jack Frost?" I whispered questioning.

A breeze of cold air touched my cheek and my hair flew all over the place.

"Shoot!" I shouted, "Stupid hair!"

I've had long hair ever since I can remember. Long, dark brown hair and wavy curls everywhere. I was able to contain the curls with some spray to make it look more decent while I was getting ready an hour ago, but with this weather I forgot to tie it up.

Stupid me.

As I was trying to get my hair away from my face I suddenly froze.

It looked like a body in front of me. I couldn't really see it, but I could see the snow falling on to the edges of the shoulders, and when I looked up I could see a pile of snow on the head too. Before I could give any other reaction, all the snow that was floating in front of me just fell down. Like the body just disappeared.

"What in the world?" I gasped.


	2. Butterflies & Snowballs

**Alright here it is, chapter two of my story!**** I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**And always open for reviews!**

If any of you have any questions, or want me to do small sneek peeks at the next chapter here in the notes section,tell me! And I'll hint some keywords sometimes.

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Butterflies & Snowballs

* * *

It's been over 20 years since the Pitch accident. Jamie grew up and forgot about me. His little sister Sophie too. And his friends? Well, they grew older and as we all know...when kids grow older,they tend to forget about fairytales and mythical creatures. Like me,

Jack Frost. I bring joy to children and make them believe. I give them snow days and epic sled slides.

But the world has changed and kids these days are acting like grown ups from the age of 10. Unbelievable isn't it? I'm still a guardian though. Protecting the children from any harm. But after 20 years, nothing has happened. The guardians do their jobs every year and we rarely see each other now. Except for Sandy and some of the fairies that help toothiana with her nightly job.

Kids don't believe in me anymore. It started a few years ago and I have no idea why. Just like that, they started to hate snow days. Parents would still use my name but as something negative. Like getting a cold. But kids never say my name. I only wish, that even just one person could—.

An echo of a female voice in the distance stopped me from glaring at the moon.

_Jack Frost?_

Wait. Was that what I think it was? "NO WAY!" I shouted.

I stood straight, with my staff in my hand, and jumped of the branch I was sitting on. Falling down I caught the cold winter breeze and floated, following the wind as it took me in the direction of the voice I just heard.

Could it be? Did I really hear my name? It didn't sound like a kid's voice though. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"That's it! That's the place!" I glided off the breeze and as my staff made a light thumb sound on the icy concrete,I was balancing myself on it, crouched, looking at a girl.

I couldn't see her face of all the hair but it was quite amusing looking at her struggling with it.

I got off my staff and ran to her, just inches away from her face. Who is she? How does she look like? Why did she say my name? Then I froze, just like she did a second ago. Bright, big, brown eyes stared at me. She can see me?

As she was trying to brush her hair away from her face, she still stared at me. Oh snowflakes, is this good or bad? Maybe I should go. Yes, I need to go right now. I floated back so fast, I could see the snow that was resting on me, fall down.

"What in the world?" She gasped.

"Ellie, you need to sleep more." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah you definitely need to sleep more."

I saw her shake her head and started walking again. Should I follow her? Did she see me? No I don't think she saw me,else she wouldn't react like that. She would probably start jumping around from excitement, knowing who I was.

I followed her to an old house that was packed with people inside, and out.

She stood still for a second and mumbled something to herself before sighing and walking in.

"Well,there's nothing I can do now except wait." I told myself as I floated to a tree next to the house and sat down on a branch again. I sighed, thinking about the face I just saw.

Just a few minutes later I heard that familiar voice again.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted at another girl who looked like she came out of a movie or something. The girl flipped her hair, standing right in front of the other girl I was following.

"You know Ellie, maybe if you'd put on some makeup and did you hair, you would look a bit more like a real person and not some dark spot in a room." She glanced at Ellie with this vicious look I didn't like at all.

I floated down from the tree branch and walked up to Ellie. Ellie, so that's her name.

"Leave me alone Michelle. Don't you have something better to do like paint your fake nails or check if your plastic nose hasn't frozen off yet?" Ellie scowled and I burst out a loud laugh. That was pretty good.

Ellie glanced behind her left shoulder for a second and turned her head back, focused on Michelle. Did she hear that? What is going on?

"Oh, well at least I have something to do instead of crawling into a corner, wishing I had friends," She rested one hand on her hip. "Besides, nobody likes you here. Not even your so-called friend,Kate."

As Michelle said her name, I could see Ellie's hands ball up into fists.

"Stop it Michelle!"

"Poor thing, did I hurt you? Do I see a tear there?" She laughed.

I floated a few steps closer and could see a tear running from her cheek down to her chin. As the tear fell down, I caught it and it instantly turned into ice.

"That's it!" I yelled and bowed down to gather some snow from the ground. "Nobody talks like that to anyone!"

I knew no one could hear me, but as I stood back up, Ellie's whole body was turned into my direction as she stared in shock at the snowball in my hand. Then at my shoulders, top of my head and back to my hand.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered as she slowly put her hand in front of her mouth.

Yep, she could definitely see something alright.

"Wait! Don't —" She yelled. But before she could do anything, I had already thrown the snowball at Michelle's face.

The little sparkles of snow floated down and her face changed into something that looked like...happy? She started laughing and making snowballs, throwing them at the people surrounding her and Ellie.

"And that's how it's done." I turned back to where Ellie was standing, but she wasn't there. I could hear footsteps running and I followed her for a while so we could get away from the house filled with people.

"STOP!" I demanded. "Ellie stop please!"

She stopped instantly. Wait, she stopped instantly?

Oh no! Before I knew it, I crashed into her. I wasn't able to stop myself from following the wind when she froze so abruptly. We both fell on the ground with me on top of her.

"Get off me!" She shrieked. "Get of me right now!" As she pushed me off and tried to get back up, slipping a few times from the ice.

"Who's there?" She looked around for a few seconds until she saw me on the ground.

"Okay, is this a prank or something? I can see a body mark on the ground so I know you're here somewhere!"

"Um, I'm still on the ground."

"Who said that?"

...

...

...

_"Jack Frost."_


	3. Footsteps & Rooftops

**Chapter three is here!**

I can see that people are starting to like the story! It's going to be so much better, this is just the beginning! Ellie is finally getting to know Jack, but she can't see him. Only hear/ feel him. WOAH!

I'm thinking about writing a few chapters in Jack's POV too, like I did in the 2nd chapter. Not all though, since this story is more about Ellie.

**ANYWAY let me know what you guys think of it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Footsteps & Rooftops

* * *

"Jack Frost."

"Jack wh—"

I could hear my phone buzzing in my bag and as I was trying to reach for it, I saw the imprint of the body in the snow shift a few times.

"Oh my, what? How? I can't even..." I finally felt my phone in my bag. Struggling to get it out, I dropped the phone in the snow. "Shoot...damn...no, no, no, please don't be broken!"

I looked at the sceen of my phone and saw the familiar name.

"Hello? Kate? Oh god Kate, stange things are happening to me and I don't know if it's because of the insomnia or th—" I held my tongue as I saw footsteps running away from me and then just disappear a few feet away from where I was standing.

"Ellie? Ellie! Ellie, are you ok?" Kate screamed through the phone.

"Um," I mumbled. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"No wait! Ellie!"

Before she could say anything else, I pressed 'end call' and started running towards where the footsteps disappeared. I breathed heavily from the adrenaline rushing through my body. I looked up, with my hands half protecting my eyes from the snow, only to see the bright full moon shining back at me.

"You didn't happen to see any invisible men out there, did you?" I asked the moon doubtfully.

...

...

...

"Yeah, didn't think so."

I put my phone back in my bag and decided to walk back home. My apartment wasn't very far from Kate's place, Thank God. What was that anyway? I swear it was someone, he called out my name! No way I was going insane. I knew it was someone, and I was determent to figure out who, or what, he was.

The second I got back home, I rushed to the secret door, and almost flew through the staircase. I have to talk to him again. I seriously need to know if what I saw, and heard, was real. Or if there _was_ a possibility I had lost it.

I stood still in the middle of the rooftop, waiting.

"Ok, I'm here now. You can come out." I shouted. " I won't scream or hurt you."

...

...

...

I sighed. No answer

" Hey, you ordered me to stop so I stopped. How would I know you were that close to me, running like a rabbit on —"

"Did you just call me a bunny?"

I was stiff as a board. Play it cool Ellie, you don't want it to run away again. Just, play it cool.

"No... rabbit, there's a difference."

"Same species, all looking like kangaroos."

I followed the voice surrounding me, with my head. Trying to locate the source.

"Kangaroos?"

I could hear the wind around me, as I was trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, could you just stop moving around? I'm getting really dizzy here!"

I heard a laughter, then some more swooshing around, and finally he stopped. Right in front of me. I could hear his feet landing on the snow. Landing? So he was flying? What?

"So what do you wanna know?"

"Well, for one, who are you? Where did you come from and why are you bothering me? Oh, and why can't I see you?"

"That's more than one thing."

"Just answer the questions, Mister Invisible." I said annoyed.

Strangely enough, I wasn't actually afraid or scared of him. Just very annoyed and irritated. I could hear him taking a step closer as a cold wind brushed the front of my face. It was his breath.

"Once again, my name is Jack Frost."

I know that name, I swear I've heard it somewhere else too.

'_You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.' _ Oh right, the lady from before.

He hesitated for a second.

"I come from everywhere. I mean, I am everywhere. It's kinda my job, you see. But my real home is here, in Burgess."

He was everywhere? I am so confused.

"I have no idea why you can't see me though. Normally only kids who believe, see me. Well, they used too. The fact that you can hear me, is really really strange. I've never had that before. But it's kinda cool too!"

His voice sounded excited and confused at the same time. Mine however, sounded like a squirrel on helium.

"Kids who believe? You're from everywhere? It's your job?" I repeated. " You have to explain a little bit more than that."

I was getting a bit nervous now, talking to an invisible boy and all.

I felt the air he was breathing shift from my cheek to the sky. He was looking up.

"I have to go. If you wanna know who I am, just ask your parents. They'll know some tales about me. "

He murmured something to himself. I wonder how he looks like.

"Well, till next time!"

"Hey, wait!"

...

...

...

"I don't _have_ any parents." I whispered.

But he was gone. No footsteps this time. He just shot off into the air like it was nothing. Or was it the air shooting him off? A lot of swooshing going on here, so it's the only explanation I could think of.

The next thing I knew, I was in front of my laptop with the search engine open. Okay Ellie, let's do this. As I slowly placed my fingers on the keyboard, I started typing the one name that kept buzzing in my head like an annoying fly.

'_Jack Frost'_

_67.000.000 results_

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Ice Cream & Hearts Racing

**First small little intimate moment between Jack and Ellie! **

Can't believe I'm already at chapter four and this is my first fan fic ever written. *Proud*

**ENJOY you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ice Cream & Hearts Racing

* * *

I've worked in the ice cream parlour of Burgess for 3 years. The place I call my second home. It's a bit dead though, not a lot of kids come here anymore. It used to be packed every day after school, even winter time.

The first time I came here, was when I moved back to Burgess. I used to live in California before that with my foster parents. But I ran away from home when I was 15. I knew I came from Burgess since it said so on the papers, but I couldn't remember anything about my time here. Even though I've lived here in a foster home 'till I was 10.

My 'parents' never searched for me. Not that I really cared. They weren't exactly great parents.

I was cleaning the counter while thinking about everything but work. It's been a month since I first met Jack Frost, I haven't heard from him since. The first two weeks I was obsessed, researching everything about him. Then I came to the conclusion that I was completely crazy and stopped searching. Father Frost, Old Man Winter, Jokul Frosti? Seriously? He was a mythical creature, a legend, and I was talking to him.

"Completely crazy." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Tim asked.

He was my co-worker. Co-worker, not friend. He just liked meddling with my life. Ok, maybe my friend.

"Oh, nothing." I started spraying the counter like I had OCD.

"Listen Ellie," He sighed. "You've been out of it lately."

I stopped spraying and looked at him.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, take a break? Go socialize a little, meet some new people and go out. You never go out. Every time I ask if you want to do something with me, you've got this lame excuse like you've got to rush back home. It's not like you have anyone waiting for you."

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's ok, you're right anyway. Maybe I should take a break."

He looked at me, shocked that I just agreed with him.

"Good! Well, anyway, will you lock the place up? Cause I've got to go right now."

"yeah,sure no problem." I sighed. It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home.

I heard the doorbell ring when Tim walked out of the parlour. A cold breeze that sneaked through the door, blew all the plastic menu cards away from the tables.

"Great." I moaned.

I was picking up the cards, one by one, until I got to the last one. I was just about to get it when suddenly it glided a few inches away from me. I took a few steps, bowed down, and it moved again. Huh?

I reached towards it, determined to get it this time, when a strong wind made it hover all the way to the other side of the parlour. I heard a loud laughter.

"Oh no, not you again." I complained.

"Hi Ellie, missed me?" He replied, ignoring my rude comment. I knew he was grinning.

I walked to the other side and picked up the card, starting to place them on the tables where they were before.

"No, I haven't." I said stubbornly. "In fact, I had completely forgotten about you, until you starting messing up my job."

"Awch, so much for the warm welcome." I could hear him walking closer to me.

"Well, since you're the legend that brings snow days, and your last name being Frost. A warm welcome is not something you should be expecting. Let alone, from me."

"I hear you've done some research about me. So what do you think?"

I walked to the back room to get my things, and I could almost feel him following me.

" I think that I have lost it, and that you're just a fraction of what my imagination can do when I haven't socialized for a while."

I took my hat and apron off, put on my leather jacket and wrapped my scarf around my neck. Where's my beanie? I looked around and stopped suddenly. Staring at the floating beanie in front of me.

"Wow." I shivered. This was extremely cool and absurd at the same time.

I walked up to the beanie, staring at it for a while, and then slowly grabbed it. I pulled it over my head, took my bag and started walking towards the front door.

"Wow? That's all I get?" He was still following me. "You've done all your research, you feel and hear me, and you can see me hold things...and wow is all I get? You still don't believe in me?"

I was just about to open the door when I turned around, sighed, and took a step closer to where the voice was coming from.

"I just know that all this," gesturing his whole body with my hand. "Isn't real."

I turned around and opened the door.

"Just leave me alone Jack, to me, you're nobody."

I closed the door, locked it and started walking back home.

The whole way home I didn't notice him anywhere, when suddenly...

"AW! Did you just hit me on the head with something?" I shrieked, rubbing my head.

"I'm going to keep bothering you until you believe in me." He whispered into my ear.

Chills ran down my spine as I tried to get the keys out of my bag. Why is he this close? I can hear him breathing inches away from me.

"Jack, just leave me alone! I don't believe in you and never will. How many times am I going to have to say this to you?" I was starting to hate him. He was so annoying!

" 'm immortal, you're not. So obviously, until you die."

I ran through the door and closed it as fast as I could so he wouldn't get it. Walking towards the elevator, I sighed of relief. Finally some peace and quiet.

Ten floors up and I was home.

"BOO."

I screamed, almost falling off my couch. "For heaven's sake Jack! Leave me alone!"

He laughed so hard, he had to stop for a second and take a deep breath.

"I can see your heart racing, almost bursting out of your chest." He laughed out. "Why Ellie, are you getting nervous when I'm around?"

"No, my heart races like a time-bomb when someone yells 'boo' into my ear. I was enjoying the sweet sound of nothingness."

I lay down on my couch, completely exhausted. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and not wake up until morning. Shouldn't be doing that though, since it's only 8 and I haven't had any dinner yet. But I could feel my eyelids become more and more heavy.

"What did you hit me with anyway?" I asked. I frowned as I rubbed my head again.

"My staff. It's like my weapon and it holds some of my powers. I take it everywhere. Can't live without it actually." He murmured the last sentence like he was disappointed about something.

I could hear him getting comfortable on the ground in front of me while I was still laying on my couch. Sleep, I need to sleep so bad. I closed my eyes.

"Ellie?" He asked.

"Hm?" I moaned.

"Can you feel that?"

I felt a cold stroke over my nose. I shivered again.

"Hmhm." I moaned again, this time it was hard for me to give any reaction since aI was dozing off.

"Good."

I could hear from the sound of his voice that he was relieved.

"Night Ellie, sweet dreams." He whispered.

I could still feel the cold touching my nose gently as I was slowly drifting away into the dream world.


End file.
